bangclawfandomcom-20200213-history
DEAD KARL
DEAD KARL is a citizen of the city Los Santos, located in southern California, America. Though un hired, DEAD KARL walks the streets robbing stores, bounty hunting and drug dealing, to make his living. Along with some fellow gang members, DEAD KARL successfully completes his missions and gets his daily pay. DEAD KARL is looked down upon by his fellow gang members, due to his moral and religious choices. Backstory Little is known of DEAD KARL’s past, due to the gang keeping private information hidden away. What is known of DEAD KARL is that he chose is religion after surviving his house burning to the ground when he was a child. Believing a higher up being was protecting him from fate, he chose to make all his decisions from what the voices in his head told him, believing it was his saviour talking to him. 'Appearance ' DEAD KARL wears red and black checked shorts and red sandals. The only piece of his clothing to differ is his mask, which is either black and coated in blood or black with a white skull upon it. DEAD KARL’s body is littered with tattoos, each symbolising a feature of his belief. Compared to the rest of his gang, DEAD KARL’s fashion sense is very unique and this is one of the reasons why the gang outcasts him slightly. Life in Los Santos The length of time DEAD KARL has been in Los Santos is unknown, one day appearing from the shadows to kill a young woman, he stumbled across Patriotic Cat. Then founding the gang with some other members, DEAD KARL was finally counted as a citizen of Los Santos. DEAD KARL’s life in Los Santos has been exciting one, after finding out people would pay for his favourite hobby, he took up bounty hunting as an occupation. Riding with his gang, they would hunt down the target any way possible and eliminate them. Originally making millions with the gang and them becoming the most threatening gang in the city, the law finally had enough and managed to raid their base, sadly killing off a few members. After a few years the gang returned, and their terror swept through the streets of Los Santos once again. Religion DEAD KARL is known in the gang for being a reckless religious idiot and they wonder how he ever manages to kill people. Believing that Death himself saved him from fate when he was younger, DEAD KARL decided to follow the voices he heard in his head, believing it was his saviour. This lead to him covering his body in markings each praising his deity for a different gift. His religious acts are looked down upon by the rest of his gang mates, as he sacrifices his victims to his all mighty lord. Though his religion may have caused him to lose his mind, DEAD KARL gains from this belief. Never feeling pain or fear gave the gang an upper-hand in the fight to become the dominant gang, sending DEAD KARL on missions that were suicidal and most would be too scared to ever consider doing. His religion also allows him to survive most accidents / attacks that would normally be fatal. DEAD KARL uses this to his advantage and sets himself on fire sometimes, to cause damage to his enemies. Death DEAD KARL was finally killed after his mind reached its limit, while on a mission to take out a high bounty target, DEAD KARL set explosive charges to the building his gang was in. Unintentionally nearly killing his gang members, in his effort to murder the target. As his fellow gang members had to abort the mission to escape the burning building, Patriotic Cat turned to see DEAD KARL holding the intestines of the target above his head and laughing demonically, a pillar then collapsed in front of him, only letting him see DEAD KARL’s face vanish into the ever growing flames, before jumping out the building. Upon landing safely upon a close sky scraper, patriotic cat and the remaining gang members turned to see the sky scraper collapse filling the streets with dust and rubble. Though believed to be dead, acts of murder and ritual sacrifices identical to DEAD KARL’s are found throughout the city, making many believe the demonic being still exists in this realm. STATS Trivia *DEAD KARL was originally called Mr Spills, but as too not cause confusion was changed to DEAD KARL. *DEAD KARL shares many similarities to Voodoo, from “The Tale of The Legendary Soul Energy” Such as: Ritual Sacrifice Following the deity Death Both have markings on their bodies *DEAD KARL’s favourite weapons are a pistol and a knife. *DEAD KARL originally wore a suit and fedora. *His favourite vehicles were a road bike called the Bati800, a dirt bike called the Sanchez and a car called a Voltic. *DEAD KARL is an excellent swimmer. *The only thing DEAD KARL is scared of is Lewis *DEAD KARL is skillful with a blade and can cause serious damage with his knife after praising his lord, his fellow gang members believe he just gets lucky shots, but he truly believes his lord makes his blade as powerful as Death's Scythe. Media 0_0.jpg 1510752 807487119275492 2488437204033133772 n.jpg 1560585_807486809275523_3684418324477957306_n.jpg 10405224_807486879275516_1232973258650912480_n.jpg 10408985_807486825942188_3532609228401788439_n.jpg 10375079_807486835942187_1733894401281363899_n.jpg|DEAD KARL without his mask on